Rebel Radio
Rebel Radio is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto V that plays country music. Description The station is hosted by "The Dancing Outlaw" Jesco White, who personally compiled the track listing for the station. The station broadcasts from the Rebel Radio Building in the Grand Senora Desert, close to the town of Harmony. This is one of the preferred stations of Trevor Philips. Tracklist }} Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Bob Dylan - Subterranean Homesick Blues (1965)TrackID.gxt2: 0x1DCC5EA7 = Subterranean Homesick Blues *Commander Cody and His Lost Planet Airmen - Hot Rod Lincoln (1972)TrackID.gxt2: 0x0C3137B4 = Hot Rod Lincoln *Hank Williams III - D. Ray White (2006)TrackID.gxt2: 0x2DEF49DB = D. Ray White *Jimmy Martin - Run Pete Run (1977)TrackID.gxt2: 0xC1BE6E8E = Run Pete Run *Johnny Paycheck - (Pardon Me) I've Got Someone To Kill (1978)TrackID.gxt2: 0x56FE57B1 = (Pardon Me) I've Got Someone To Kill *Waylon Jennings - This Time (1974)TrackID.gxt2: 0x624D71A7 = This Time Alongside the trackID.gtx2 database, more songs were found in a early build of GTA V on a dev PlayStation 3.GTA Forums: http://gtaforums.com/topic/678397-the-gta-v-beta-hunt/?p=1070099238 *Johnny Cash - Man In Black (1971) *Jon Wayne - Mr. Egyptian (1985) *GG Allin – Son Of Evil (1993) *Marvin Jackson - Dippin' Snuff (1973)Marvin Jackson - Dippin Stuff: This is featured in the enhanced version, but was intended to be released in the original version. Appearances *Can be heard outside the Rebel Radio Building, though the song heard may not match the song playing on the radio. *Plays in most stores in Blaine County. Individual Tracks *The song "Are You Sure Hank Done It This Way" by Waylon Jennings is featured in Trevor's introduction trailer. *"I Ain't Living Long Like This" by Waylon Jennings will play after Trevor has pushed Ortega's trailer into the river in the mission Mr. Philips. *"It Won't Be Long (And I'll be Hating You)" by Johnny Paycheck will play when Trevor and Wade Hebert drive to Los Santos following their ambush of The Lost MC camp during Friends Reunited. Gallery Rebel.jpg|Rebel Radio HQ Rebel2.jpg|Rebel Radio. RebelRadio-GTAV-ad.jpg|Rebel Radio billboard Video Trivia *The radio station's name is a possible reference to the origin of country music in the Confederate southern states of America, as Confederate soldiers were referred to as "Rebels" during the American Civil War. *Rebel Radio's logo is very similar to that of Cerveza Barracho. *One of the station IDs calls the music played on RR from "before country went sissy". This is a reference to the rise of Pop Country and Bro-Country in the late 2000s and early 2010s, which is often seen as weak and poser-ish when compared to older styles of Country Music. See Also *The Fergus Buckner Show FM - a country music radio station in GTA 1. *K-Rose - a country music radio station in GTA San Andreas which also plays other songs from and . References Navigation }} Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V